The sound of madness
by Lyth Icebreath
Summary: Rachel just wants to finish her last year of high school in peace and quiet. The one thing she never planned on- was Derek Hale. Now, it feels like her whole life is going to hell on a silver platter- because the last thing that she needed in her senior year was to be thrust into trying to survive werewolves, psychopathic uncles and worst of all- real life feelings.
1. Green eyes

******Hey guys! This is my first Teen Wolf story, so please let me know what you think about it and if you think it's worth continuing?**

******This story is going to be AU while still following along with Season 1**

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Teen Wolf. Only my OC!**

******Oh and, just as a warning for those few people that get easily squicked by this- There is swearing in this story. A lot of it actually.**

******My OC has a mouth that could rival that of a sailor. Heh. She was never supposed to be that way, she was supposed to be sweet and **

******mild and sorta naive but the more I wrote her... the more that idea went out of the window so...yeah.**

******This chapter has been edited and I changed my OC's name from Tess to Rachel :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_Because I could not stop for death, he kindly stopped for me;_

_the carriage held but just ourselves and immortality."_

_~ Emily Dickinson_

"I feel that it is my very unfortunate duty to inform you that one day, you and I will meet..." Pacing up and down in her bedroom, Rachel runs a hand through her shoulder length blond hair "Now... wow... that sounds really creepy and stalkerish... not that I'm _anything_ like that... I mean, I'm not some sort of loan shark that you owe a lot of money to..."

She starts chewing her thumbnail absentmindedly "Even though I may be _stalking _you... not that I _am_, I'm just saying that for lack of a more appropriate term to use... I'm really not after your money..."

Plopping down on the chair in front of her computer, she rests her head on her hand with a dreamy sort of sigh "No, I am but a humble fan girl... and I wouldn't call it stalking... maybe something more along the lines of... gazing longingly at you from a safe, non-harassing ten meter distance..."

"This is actually just sad..." With a groan, she slams her head down on her desk, hissing when her forehead makes hard contact with the wood "Ow." Rubbing her forehead

"Yeah, that's me...sad epic fan girl... talking to a picture of her favoritest actor of all time... the night before her last senior high school year is supposed to start... I mean, don't get me wrong. You're a brilliant actor and I know I shouldn't be telling you this but I am a huge fan of your work as a villain..."

"Rachel!" Jumping up from her chair, she spins around just as her brother comes barging into her room.

Her face flushes hotly as his attention turns from her computer screen to her "Are you talking to pictures of Tom Hiddleston again?"

"What?" Scrubbing another hand through her hair, a nervous twitch she developed after her mother died "Pfft, che... _no_." wringing her hands together, another annoying twitch "You know that I don't do that... _anymore_."

"Uh huh." Pinching the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thump, Stiles shakes his head with a soft chuckle "Firstly, you're an idiot."

"Hey! I am offended. I'll have you know that I have been maintaining a steady B+ average for the past three years now."

"Yeah, personally I think the teachers just feel sorry for...Hey! Dammit, Rachel!" He ignores the balled up piece of paper that bounces off of his forehead "That was uncalled for."

With her arms crossed, Rachel shrugs "Yeah well, so was you coming in here, calling me an idiot."

"Okay, you're right. I'm sorry."

"No, you're not."

"Nah, you're right again, I'm not."

"Stiles, is there something in particular that you wanted?"

"Oh yeah!" Her brother rolls back onto the balls of his feet, trying to contain his excited bounce "Dad left like five minutes ago, they found _half _of a _body_ in the _woods_."

Her blue eyes widen in excitement "Really?!"

Her brother nods "Yeah, so we're going, right?"

"Hell yeah! 'Course we're going!"

**TW ** SOM ** TW ** SOM ** TW**

"Stiles, shouldn't you have, I dunno, called him first?"

Well now, this is new. It's not like her to be the logical, responsible one.

That's more of Scott's forte.

Speaking of Scott, her dear brother is currently making his way up the rose vine ladder thing that scales up the side of the McCall house.

"I did! He didn't answer!"

Something nags at her that maybe she, as the older sibling, should probably maybe tell him to get down before he gets hurt or something... it's after all, common knowledge that neither of them are the most... _coordinated _of people around.

It's one... nope, no it is the main reason why she isn't allowed to drive anymore... lets just say that there had been terrified screaming and crying and something about bloody murder... it really wasn't pretty.

But that's beside the point.

The point is that even though she should be responsible right now, how the hell can she be expected to pass up a possibly entertaining opportunity like this?

"Oh snap! Cops!" Ducking behind some bushes when the front door opens, fearing that it might be Melissa, Scotty's mother dear, coming to kick their sorry asses for trying to sneak into her house, Rachel motions for Stiles to be quiet.

The last thing that they want is to get caught before they even get started. Though, come to think of it, that won't be anything new for them.

Peering out from behind the bushes, she can practically feel an eye roll coming as she sees Scott sneaking out with a... is that a baseball bat?

The hell?

Hopping to her feet, she sniggers as he stumbles back from shock "Whattup McCall? Hey, what's with the bat?"

"Rachel!?" He rubs his eyes with his free hand, probably trying to figure out what the hell she's doing here in the middle of the night "What the hell are you doing here?! Where's Stiles?"

"Well..." Looking up just as her brother jams his foot into one of the vines before falling back from loss of balance.

The eye roll from earlier makes its appearance when the two friends scream at the same time when Stiles basically gives Scott a heart attack.

Man, she really loves these two idiots a lot.

"Ta Da! There he is!" But the two friends ignore her

Rude.

"Stiles! What the hell?!"

"You know, the sad part is, he hears that phrase _everyday _and yet he still manages to do something _completely_ idiotic _everyday_."

"Yeah, like you're one to talk, Rachel."

"Hey! I never claimed I was any better, did I?"

"And what the hell are you doing with a bat?"

Thank you!

"I thought you might be a predator!"

"A pre..." Her brother gives her a 'is he serious' look, to which she merely shrugs because honestly, who the fuck knows.

There's a beat of silence in which the three of them merely stare at each other before Scott looks back at his best friend "Anyway, you guys what the hell are you doing here?"

"Dispatch called, like twenty minutes ago. Two joggers found a body in the woods."

"A dead body?" Rachel bursts out giggling at Scott's expression and Stiles rolls his eyes.

Sometimes it's a wonder how any of them ever made it so far in high school.

It's a miracle. It has to be.

"No, a body of water." Yanking his foot free from the vines, Stiles yelps as he falls to the ground, hard "Oh, I'm _fine, _but I am touched by your concern." He glares up at his sister, who ignores him to smirk at Scott "Yes, dumb ass. A dead body." He returns to the earlier conversation after picking himself up off of the ground

"Wait, you mean like, murdered?" Scott questions, eyes wide and the siblings shrug

"Dunno."

"All anybody knows right now, is that it was some girl, probably in her twenty's."

"Hold on, if they found a body, then what the hell are they looking for?"

"That's the best part, they only found half."

Rachel nods excitedly as Scott looks at her in exasperation "We are _so _going_._"

"Fine, just gimme a sec." And with that, he disappears back into the house. Rachel turns to her younger brother with a dangerously giddy smirk, making him take a small step back

"Rachel... what... why are you looking at me like that?"

"We need to stop and get me some Pepsi. Like, right the fuck now."

Shaking his head "No! Nah uh! You know what happens when you drink that stuff after seven at night! Well... anytime you drink sugary stuff! Still, no!"

Shrugging, she pulls her phone out of her jean pockets "Okay. One, I am the oldest. And two, I have dad's number on speed-dial..." Trailing off, she holds the phone threateningly in the air

"You wouldn't."

"It's Pepsi, Stiles. There's no telling what I would do."

**TW ** SOM ** TW ** SOM ** TW**

Skipping into the small gas station shop a few minutes later, Rachel grins and winks at the cashier, who in return, gives her a flirty, toothy smile. Which she merely brushes off to continue her trek towards her ultimate destination.

The soda section.

Leaning against the jeep, Scott gives Stiles a terrified look "Are you _sure_ this is a good idea?"

"No. Definitely not. But she played the 'eldest, I will phone dad', card on me."

"You know that this can only end in tears, right?"

"Ugh, don't remind me."

Back in the store, Rachel stares at the drinks with a slight sense of awe. Usually, she isn't allowed to have anything sugary after seven at night... and more than a few sips during the day.

Anything more than a few sips to curb the craving... and she kinda... spazes out. Like seriously, it could get ugly kinda shit.

But dammit, they are about to go look for half of a body in the woods. She _needs_ sugar now, more than ever.

Grabbing a bottle of Pepsi out of the fridge, she looks down at it with giddyness building and bubbling inside of her. Screw searching for a body in the creepy woods at night, she's getting sugar man.

Spinning around, she runs towards the register, looking up from her precious Pepsi just in time to collide with something _hard_.

Cursing loudly, she makes sure to clutch the plastic bottle of sugary goodness tightly to her chest because she sure as hell ain't gonna lose her precious when she goes flailing towards the ground.

You know, it's just like her to go running into the wall or something at an awesome time like this.

It's just typically her.

Instinct kicks in when she feels herself falling backwards towards the ground though and she reaches out for something, a_nything_ to grab onto, to stop her descent into bodily pain when...

A _warm hand_ shoots out to wrap around her arm, roughly pulling her back up right.

Huh, that's weird. Walls aren't warm... and the last time she checked, they most certainly didn't have hands... or any sort of other limbs.

But humans do.

Crap.

She freezes as the 'wall/human' inhales sharply before growling softly. It fucking _growled_! There is no way in hell that she ran into something human... Humans can't growl like _that_!

She's almost too afraid to open her eyes, which she closed instinctively the moment she made contact with... whatever the hell it is that she ran into.

Fear courses through her body.

What. The. Hell. Man?

"You should watch where you're going." A voice snaps, much to her surprise and she open her eyes to gape at the _man_ standing in front of her, still holding onto her arm

Her mouth drops open but she finds herself unable to move to pick her jaw up off of the floor.

Okay, now _this_ is probably the last thing she expected to see after hearing the growl.

Did she even hear a growl?

Maybe she had just been imagining herself. It has happened before so it's nothing out of the ordinary...

The guy standing in front of her _looks_ normal... ish... a little constipated perhaps, but nothing... freaky...

or animal like...

Huh.

"I'm... uh, I'm sorry." Her face flushes and the man quirks an eyebrow

He has the prettiest green eyes...

Huh...

_No! Down Rachel! Think Disney!_

_Besides! This guy just fucking **growled**..._

_Yes, but did he **really**?_

_It could have just been your imagination... _

"Is uh, everything alright here?" A sudden voice from behind Green eyes, snaps her from her inner conversation and she feels her already flushed face, burning hotter than ever, because she's well aware that for the past minute or so, she's just been staring into this guys eyes like a total idiot and he's still holding onto her arm, tightly.

Ignoring the tingling that the warmth of his hand left through her hoodie sleeve after he drops his hand to his side, she glances around behind him, to see the cashier dude giving them a curious, yet wary look.

It's clear that he doesn't trust them.

Or maybe he doesn't trust Green Eyes?

Or maybe it's her?

Oh, who the hell cares!?

Focus, Rachel!

Dead body. Woods. Disney. Pepsi! Focus!

Running a hand through her hair, she forces herself to smile "Yeah, everything's cool, dude."

Without another glance at Green eyes, she bolts around him, grabbing a small packet of chocolate M&M's on her way to the counter, because seriously, Pepsi isn't complete without the sugary, chocolaty deliciousness that is- M&M's

After glaring at the man, who gives him a slightly amused look, the cashier stalks off after Rachel, who bounces excitedly, and slightly impatiently, in front of the till.

Derek shakes his head as he looks at her one last time.

Idiot.

Bounding out of the store, Rachel grins victoriously at her brother and Scott, who both give her panicked looks "You done?"

"Yes! Let's go, little bro!"

"Rachel, you know you're gonna regret this in the morning, right?"

She nods, giving Scott a serious look "Maybe. But right now, this..." Holding up the Pepsi "And this..." And the M&M's "Are all that matters."

"That and the other half of the body that dad probably found already!" Sticking her tongue out at her brother, Rachel jumps into the back of the jeep

"You just jealous, Stiles."

Grabbing her iPod, that she dropped on the seat next to her earlier, she plops her earphones in before opening the Pepsi bottle with a satisfying _hiss._

"_Gotta get get. Gotta get get. Gotta get get. Gotta g-g-g-get-get-get get-get..." _Boom, Boom, Pow by The Black Eyed Peas starts blaring over her earphones and she grins happily before taking a sip of the delicious Pepsi.

The rush of sugar swimming through her system, makes her sigh in happy laziness.

She misses the amused look that her brother shares with Scott as they pull out of the gas station.

**TW ** SOM ** TW ** SOM ** TW**

"Are we seriously going to do this?" Taking her last sip of the Pepsi, Rachel looks at the empty bottle in serious disappointment before tossing it somewhere in the jeep. Rolling her eyes at Scott, she jumps out of the jeep before grabbing the flashlight from her brother

"_Yes_! I'll man the flashlight!"

"Rachel!"

She's just so fucking excited right now! Words can't even explain. The rush of adrenaline plus the rush of the sugar in her veins and it's like she can _hear_ colors.

"_Cooooommmmee ooooonnnn_, slow pokes!" She calls over her shoulder, not even bothering to wait for her brother and Scott to catch up before she goes bounding into the forest

"Rachel! Wait!"

"But _whyyyyy_?" Does her voice sound extremely annoying and whiny? Yes, yes it does. Does she give any of the fucks? No, no she doesn't.

The sugar is making her give none of the fucks. Plus, it's raining (She really loves the rain) and they are in the woods! What could be better than that?

Seriously.

Bouncing on her toes, Rachel feels like _screaming_ for fucking joy when her brother and Scott _finally _reach her "So, just out of curiosity, which part of the body are we looking for?"

Huh.

Dammit Scott, always having to be the logical one.

"Huh! I didn't even think of that!" Laugh out loud. See? That's why they are siblings.

No one else could have kept up with the shit they do or say or their lack of thinking shit through before they just blunder head first into all sorts of interesting situations 24/7.

"And, uh, what if _whoever_ killed the body is still out here?"

"Then we shall kick their asses with our awesome ninja skills! I mean, come on Scotty, don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"I know Karate and Kung-Fu, Jiu-Jitsu, and 47 other dangerous words!" She unfolds into a fit of giggles and Scott looks at her in shocked horro while Stiles just shakes his head.

His sister, on a sugar high, thinks that she is the most hysterical thing in the world.

It's sad. It really is.

"Ooookay. Well, I'm glad to see that the two of you have planned this out with your usual attention to detail."

Laugh out loud again. See, this is also why Stiles calls Scott his best friend and brother and she calls him her other little brother. He just fits into this whole... sibling partnership thing with ease.

Though, he's usually the more practical, let's think this shit through properly, kinda one.

Not that they ever really listen to him.

Well she doesn't.

Bounding up ahead of them again, she hears Scott call after her "Maybe the sever asthmatic should man the flashlight?!"

Ha. Ha. Ha.

No.

Her pretty flashlight!

"Rachel, stop!"

One moment, she's turning around to look at her brother and give him her best 'The fuck' expression and the next, she's getting _slammed_, yes,_ slammed _into the nearest tree.

"Ow!" That fucking hurt! "Stiles, what the..."

Before she can finish the sentence, her brother slaps his hand over her mouth, effectively cutting her off. She narrows her eyes at him but he ignores her, instead, he grabs the flashlight from her...

Well, if he wanted Scott to man the flashlight _so_ badly, he could have just _asked_.

_Scott kinda, sorta did._

_**Shut up.** No one asked you._

Just as she sticks her tongue out to lick his hand (Desperate times, call for desperate measures, okay) Another sound invades her senses, turning her blood cold as much as the growl back at the gas station had.

Barking.

And following soon after, voices. Men, talking lowly.

Her eyes widen as she slips her tongue back into her mouth. She stares at her brother, they both realize the same thing at the same time.

They may not have found the body but they have found something worse.

Much, much worse.

They found their _dad_.

Busted.

Well, that's just fucking awesome.

Stiles glances behind him at Scott "Come on!"

"No, Stiles wait!"

"Stiles!"

But it's too late, her genius brother is already bounding away from behind their safe cover and she feels like slamming her head in the tree behind her when he gets caught by one of her fathers officers

"Idiot." She whispers lowly with a shake of her head

"Hang on, hang on... This little delinquent belongs to me." She turns to look at Scott, who looks at her wide eyed as her father walks up to a squirming Stiles

"Dad, how you doing?" That's it buddy! Keep it cool! He _can't_ make you talk!

"So, are you listening all my phone calls?" Her dads voice is tired. Like he can't believe that he, the sheriff, ended up with two of the most sneaky, curious and hyperactive kids on the planet.

Stiles smiles "No! Pfft... che ... Not the boring ones..." Rachel winces for her brothers sake when their father sighs

"So where are your usual partners in crimes?"

"Who? Scott and Rachel? They're not here. Scott wanted to get to bed early and Rachel was busy with her own geeky things." Oh bless his heart for covering for them.

But she isn't going to let her baby bro take the blame for this on his lonesome own-some.

Looking at Scott over her shoulder, she grins and gives him a small salute "Stay weird, Scotty." Before she's off following in her younger brothers footsteps

"Stiles! There ya are!" Tackling her brother to ground, she smirks down at him. Payback for the tree, bitch.

Their father just rolls his eyes before taking hold of her arm and hauling her off of her brother "Rachel, I thought you were at home?"

"Daddy!" She pulls him into a tight ass hug. Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best possible reaction to being caught. But give her a break, the sugar is still buzzing pleasantly in her system.

"So, can I assume that Scott is out there somewhere as well?" He questions after pulling her away from him

"Nope. Just me and my awesome bro!"

The Sheriff looks at his younger son wide eyed "She had Pepsi!? It's ten at night!"

"I'm sorry! She threatened me!"

"That's right! I did!" Wait, should she sound so proud of threatening her brother in front of a bunch of cops?

Another sigh "Okay..." Taking Stiles by the neck and making sure that he still has a firm grip on his eighteen year old daughter's arm, he starts leading them back towards the cars "Well you two, I'm gonna walk you back to your car, and we're gonna have a discussion about something called _violation of privacy_."

Rachel glances at Stiles, they both have the same look on their faces. Well, here's hoping Scott makes the smart decision and stays hidden for a while.

"Wow, that sounds really interesting." Stiles mumbles making Rachel burst out into a fit of hysterical giggles and their dad sigh _again_

* * *

**A/N: Soooo, what do you think? For those interested, Chapter 2 should _hopefully _make an appearance within the next few hours.**


	2. Hale?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Teen Wolf. Only my OC!**

**Oh and, just as a warning for those few people that get easily squicked by this- There is swearing in this story. A lot of it actually.**

**My OC has a mouth that could rival that of a sailor. Heh. She was never supposed to be that way, she was supposed to be sweet and**

**mild and sorta naive but the more I wrote her... the more that idea went out of the window so...yeah.**

**I changed my OC's name from Tess to Rachel :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Live to rise- Soundgarden_

"Rachel!It's almost time for school! Wake up, honey!"

Jumping at her father's voice outside of her room, Rachel tumbles out of bed with a yelp, followed by a loud and painful thud

"Ow." She flinches, slowly pushing herself up into a sitting position

"Misjudge the distance to the edge again?" Stiles peeks his head into the room a second or two later, the smirk plastered on his face making Rachel scowl darkly

"Shut'tup Stiles. My bed loves to hate me, okay." Glaring down at the floor "The floor too, I'm telling you- it's a conspiracy."

"Yeah, so you keep saying." Her brother mutters with a roll of his eyes

"It's true!"

_That's right, Rachel!_

_Stick to your guns._

_**Pipe down**, would ya?_

Grabbing hold of her mattress, she pulls herself up onto her knees before heaving herself onto the bed.

Stiles snickers "Okay, well whenever you're done preaching conspiracy theories, it's your turn to make breakfast. So, chop chop!"

"Great!" She calls after him after he leaves "Just so you know, you're getting pop tarts!"

With a huff, she falls back onto her bed. By the time their dad was done preaching and they got home, she was too tired to do anything else but go to bed and sleep... hah! Sleep. Funny.

She won't ever admit this out loud, but Scotty had been right. So, so right when he said that she was going to regret ever drinking the Pepsi... it had been an annoying night of restless sleep and constant tossing and turning.

"Ugh." Pushing herself up off of her bed, she starts to gather her clothes for the day, before making her way to the bathroom that she's forced to share with her brother.

Thirty minutes later, she walks out of the bathroom wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a black yoda t-shirt, her hair still damp from her shower.

Heading downstairs, she grabs her iPod, which she dropped on the kitchen counter the previous night, setting it to shuffle before slipping the device into her jean pockets and the earphones into her ears.

_Back in black, _from ACDC starts blaring through said earphones as she sets to work making a fresh pot of coffee and breakfast.

Pancakes and bacon.

Pretty soon, her brother walks into the kitchen, frowning and muttering something by the looks of it, most likely to himself and only when he looks at her expectantly and half annoyed does she realize that he is, actually, talking to her.

Well whoops.

"Sorry, little bro."

_Yeah, that's right. Act dumb, that's **always** a good idea._

_Shut up! Seriously, **no one** asked you!_

_Yeah, again. Stiles clearly did._

_Oh right!_

Stiles rolls his eyes "Something bit Scott last night."

"What?! Is he okay?! Does he know what it was?"

"Yeah, apparently he's fine. He didn't say, we'll have to wait and see at school and..." Sniffing the air suspiciously, he gives her a surprised look "Is that... do I smell..."

"Bacon... pancakes?" Rachel nods, sliding the plate of delicious meat over to her brother, who glances down at the plate, then back up at her then back at the plate "Seriously?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with bacon and pancakes?"

"What's wrong? I'm trying to get you and dad to eat healthier!"

"Hey! You can have pop tarts, if bacon bothers you that much!" So, it's not much healthier than bacon and pancakes...that's not the point!

"Pop tarts?!" Her brother sighs in exasperation

"Yo! What'tup Stilinski's!? I'm home!" The new voice is a welcome distraction from the brewing argument and a relieved smile curves Rachel's lips as she turns to face the girl who waltzes into their kitchen

"Kimmy!"

"Rachel!"

"Stiles!" The two girls stop mid hug to give Stiles questioning looks, to which he shrugs "Oh, I thought we were just announcing ourselves or... something."

Kimberley Marcus rolls her eyes "Hey, Stiles."

The aforementioned grins "Nice to see you too, Kimberley. As always."

"I..." Stopping mid sentence, Kimberley looks at her friends with big, round eyes "Bacon?"

Rachel nods again, before motioning her head towards the steaming plate of meaty goodness

Kimberley all but practically squeals "Bacon! You greasy, fatty, deceptively delicious bastard..." Leaning over to grab the plate "I love you."

Rachel looks back at her brother with a smug smirk and he throws his hands up in the air as Kimberley starts shoveling pieces of meat into her mouth

"Unbelievable."

**TW ** SOM ** TW ** SOM ** TW**

"You're still coming tomorrow, right?" Scrambling out of her brother's jeep, Rachel turns to nod at her friend and swings the strap of her messenger bag over her head

"Yeah, directly after school, right?"

"Hmmh, yeah we can stop and get something to eat on the way." They start heading for the school building and Rachel grins

"Awesome! Then we can also get the miracle that is _Pepsi_!" Kim gives her a hard look, making her backtrack slightly "What?"

"You're not getting ANY more sugar."

"But whyyy." Cue whiny voice

"Because, you already had some last night." That makes her stop completely and gape at the brunette

"What?"

"How did you... how did you know that? I haven't told you that yet!"

"Wha...Ow! Hey!" Rubbing her arm, Kim scowls darkly at Rachel "What the hell was that for?!"

"_That's _for never telling me you're psychic! Do you know how much fun we could have with this? Not to mention all the money we would make!? Stiles, tell her..." Silence "Stiles?"

A frown creases Kimberley's forehead "Hun, your brother left to find Scott the moment we got out of the car."

"Oh." Cringe.

_You remember all those times that your father told you to pay more attention?_

_Yeah, this is so totally one of those times._

"And I'm not psychic." Kim throws over her shoulder, continuing on her trek to the lockers

Huh? "Wait, what?!"

"Your idiotic theory about me being psychic. Yeah, you're wrong. Kevin told me, his dad was there last night."

Oh, well that's boring... wait

"Kevin's dad was there?!"

"Uh, yeah. Didn't you see him?"

Nope "Yeah, totally!"

More attention.

Got it.

Heading over to the lockers, Rachel leans against one of them as her friend searches for her things.

"Boo!"

"Holy shit!" Is it possible for a human to jump about twenty feet in the air from a still standing position?

No?

Well, she's not too sure, but all she knows is that might have just jumped at least five

Seriously.

"Holy fucking shit, dude!" She glares darkly at her 2 best friends practically doubled over each other with laughter "Yeah, let's give Rachel a frikking heart attack. Because that's so funny har har." Even though she continues to glower at them, the involuntary smile tugging at her lips, softens her anger

At least a little bit.

Kevin, the new comer gives her a lopsided grin, before shoving two packets into her arms "Here. I'm sorry for scaring you."

Wait. Huh? What?

Her annoyance immediately evaporates as she looks down at the crinkling packets of Doritos and mini Oreo cookies "See Kimberley." Practically shoving the packets in her friends face, she giggles excitedly "A true friend stuffs you with sugar. They don't keep it away from you."

Kevin turns to his girlfriend, who rolls her eyes at their blond friend...

"Bleg." Turning away from the scene in front of her, Rachel shudders "That is definitely _not_ Disney."

**TW ** SOM ** TW ** SOM ** TW**

This is going to be so extremely painful.

Rachel stares blankly at the scene unfolding in front of her.

So extremely painful.

From her spot, she manages to catch her brother's eye and she finds her same worry reflected in his.

Scott is going to die.

Most certainly.

"Okay, so I know that most of the time I have literally no idea what the fuck is going on in lacrosse but..."

"Most of the time? Try all of the time." Cue eye roll at snarky comment from best friend

"Okay fine. All of the time... but uh, is it just me... or is this the first that Scott is playing in the net thingy?"

Kevin, her best friend since they were in diapers, looks up from his sketches with an almost bored sigh "Yes, this the first time that he is playing _goal_."

"I knew it! Scott McCall is going to die!"

"Oh relax. I know it's hard for you, but try not to be so melodramatic."

"It's not being melodramatic, if it's true!"

"Scott will be..." The ball from the first player hitting Scott in the face, cuts Kevin off and Rachel winces at the sound of the impact.

See, this is exactly the reason why she refuses to do any sort of sport.

One, the coach can be a complete dick when he wants to be.

And two...well, sports just seems like so much wasted effort. Like seriously, she would much rather be doing something productive. Like watching paint dry. Or pondering philosophy.

"Okay, maybe you're right."

Laughing. Not.

"Yeah, not exactly something that I would have wanted to be right about."

Coach = dick. Amusing dick. But dick none the less.

The next player throws the ball towards Scoot and Rachel clenches her eyes shut.

She would rather not watch her little brother figure get smacked in the face... again.

"Wait, he... Woah! He caught it! He actually caught it!" Kevin sounds genuinely surprised and Rachel opens her eyes just to see this miracle.

"Woah..." Kevin, Stiles and Rachel stares at Scott in shock.

Okay, so if she thought that would be the only surprising thing that was going to happen in that practice, she was so totally wrong.

Nope, the most surprising thing that happened was Scott- catching every single ball after that one...

Woah... go Scotty.

**TW ** SOM ** TW ** SOM ** TW**

By the by, she really prefers the woods at night to the woods during the day. It's much more creepier during the daytime when you can actually what the fuck is going on around you. At night, it seems so magical, during the day... it's just so...creepy. Rachel follows after her brothers, staring at the leaves crunching beneath her sneaker glad feet.

"I don't know what happened." A small grin forms on her face. Scott sounds so proud... and slightly terrified at the same time.

She'd be terrified as well if she suddenly got good at any type of sport. Because that would mean that she would actually be forced to play.

For the good of her school or some dumb shit like that.

"That's not the only weird thing." Wait, weird thing?

What weird thing?

She perks up and looks at the two boys in front of her "I- I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things."

"Smell things?" She asks in unison with her brother

Scott smirks at their identical horrified expression "Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket." and to Rachel "And the... Oreo cookie in yours."

"I don't even have any mint mojito..." Her brother trails off, staring at Scott and Rachel pulls the left over cookie out of her jacket pocket with an exited grin, shoving the cookie into her mouth, she jogs to keep up with the others

"All this started with the bite?"

Bite? Oh yeah! Well, glad to see Scott's still with them. Cause she so did not forget about him being bitten _at all_.

Heh. Whoops?

"What if it's some sort of infection? Like my body's flooding with adrenaline before going into shock or something?" Woah, Scott looks really worried.

What the hell bit him last night?

"You know what, I actually think I've heard of this." Her brother gives her a look that says, play along. But quite frankly, she doesn't even know what she's playing along with. But o well. She'll just have to make this shit up as they go along.

_Isn't that what you always do?_

"Are you serious?" Oh crap! Scott's looking at her! Stay calm, Rachel! Act cool. You so totally know what their talking about. It's all good. You know what's going on.

"Yeah."

"I think it's called- Lycanthropy."

Lycan... wait, Scott was bitten by a werewolf last night?

They actually exist?

Oh man, there better not be some Twilight type shit going on around here. If sparkling vampires arrive in town then she is so gone. Like, book her into Eichen House like, right the fuck now. She cannot deal with any gay ass vampires this year... or any other year for that fucking matter.

Nope. Na uh.

_What about Supernatural type shit?_

_Well, she would love to handle the boys any day... Stop that!_

_Think Disney!_

_Focus Rachel!_

_Focus!_

"Is that bad?" She blanches at Scott's reaction. Is he serious? Has she taught him nothing?

"Oh yeah, it's the worst." Her brother slaps her arm "Tell him Rachel."

"Me? Why me."

"Because..."

"Would somebody _please _just tell me." Her brother and Scott both look at her expectantly

"Ugh, fine! This, infection, as Stiles calls it. Is only dangerous once a month." Eye roll at Scott's blank stare "During the night of the full moon." At the end, she bursts out giggling and Stiles howls and Scott shoves them away from him

"This is no time for jokes, you guys! This could be serious!"

"I know! You're a werewolf!"

"Which, is so totally awesome, by the by. Just promise me you won't turn into one of those pansy whipped _shape shifters_ from Twilight." The guys look at her in horror and she shrugs innocently

"What? You were thinking it."

"Wait!" Slamming into her brother as Scott stops them suddenly, Rachel curses under her breath

"A little warning next time, dude?"

"I could have sworn this was it." Scott looks confused "I saw the body, the deer came running."

Woah woah woah. Hold the phone. Deer? He found the body?!

Why is she the always the last to find out about shit like this?

"And I dropped my in haler." He hunches down, searching for his in haler in the leaves. Rachel shares a look with her brother

"Maybe the killer moved the body?"

"If he did, I seriously hope that he left my inhaler. Those things cost like eighty bucks."

Rachel kicks at some leaves aimlessly "Scott, I swear, sometimes you're worse than me."

"And that's saying something."

She looks up to slap her brother, instead, she ends up yelping loudly at the sight of the man from last night at the gas station, standing a few feet away from them.

Where the fuck did he come from!?

The boys move to stand slightly in front of her.

"Hey look, it's Green eyes!" Her voice wavers slightly as she takes a deep breath to try and get her racing heart back to normal

Again, shocked looks.

What? Didn't they listen when she told them about Green Eyes last night?

Oh wait.

She forgot to tell them about Green Eyes.

Face meet palm.

Green Eyes starts marching over to them, his eyes focused on hers "What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property."

Seriously. Dude. You need a hug.

"Sorry Green Eyes, we were just looking for Scott's..."

Stiles slaps a hand over her mouth, _again_, and Scott shakes his head "Never mind... uh... it's fine."

For the first time, Green Eyes looks at her brothers before pulling something out of his pocket and tossing it towards Scott... who catches it... yet again.

Go Scott.

Without another word, he turns and stalks off in the direction that she's assuming he came from.

"Do you guys know who that was?!" Is it just her, or does her brother actually sounds even just a little bit impressed?

"No." Both her and Scott shake their heads

"Derek Hale."

Hale? Hale? Why does that name sound so...oh, wait...

"His whole family burned to death in a fire... like ten years ago."

Oh right.

Shit.

"Wonder what he's doing back?"

Okay no, scratch needing only one hug.

Derek 'Green Eyes' Hale, needs two hugs.


	3. Peter Hale

**Aww, shucks! You guys are _awesome_ seriously! Thanks for all the amazing reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Teen Wolf. Only own my OC's!**

**I wanted to make this chapter a bit more serious and AU. A lot of it was research based as you don't know really a lot about Stiles' mom so if I got anything wrong- Please let me know!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"_I Will Not Say Goodbye"- Danny Gokey  
_

It's human nature to make promises to yourself to, either never do something _or_ eat something. Ever. Again.

Like, for example, never, ever, _ever_, go on something called, the _'Iron Wolf' _with a stomach stuffed full of pizza, ice cream, cotton candy and Pepsi. No matter how much the name reminds you of an Iron man suit, you _will_ vomit everything in your stomach all over your not so impressed farther (Who warned you numerous times of this happening) and the shrieking (and possibly fainting) Barbie doll like lady in the cart in front of you.

Plus (and possibly the saddest part) all those yummy stuff? Yeah, they don't taste as good coming _up_ as they did going _down_.

Sometimes it sucks not being a cow.

Seriously, think about it.

Being able to regurgitate their food to re-chew it and have it taste the same way the second time around?

Now _that's_ awesome.

And, well this one is kinda _obvious_ to those few with a common sense- never, ever, eat two week old pizza.

No matter how hungry and lazy you might be.

You. _Will_. Regret. it.

But then, as life goes, there is also the more serious stuff... like, for example- never, ever set foot in the same facility that your mother used to volunteer at before she got really sick and...

Well, the point is, that she has made a lot of 'never do this again' promises to herself over the years and ninety percent of those, she had no problem breaking...

But this...

This is the one promise that she never, _ever_, thought that she would be breaking.

Not in a million years.

_Remember: If you make a wish to live forever, wish for eternal youth as well!_

_Otherwise, you're screwed._

_Royally._

Besides, the last time that she visited this facility was with her mother... and that was 8 years ago... back when she was still young enough... and naïve enough to believe that her parents would always be there...

That nothing would be able to ever touch them...

Her mother had been trying to prepare her and her brother for what was coming... but somehow... even being prepared... never really helped when she actually got _really_ sick and reality hit her like a ton of bricks and she was forced to grow up and mature way before her time.

She was forced to take care of a little brother that was as scared and alone as she was... and in some ways... a father that was scrambling to keep it all together for himself and his two children and throwing himself into his work to keep from dealing with the grief of losing the only woman that he has ever truly loved...

"Rachel?" Kimberley's soft voice snaps her from her thoughts and she quickly wipes away at the tears that have leaked from her eyes.

_No crying, Rachel._

_Be strong._

"You okay?"

No "Yeah, I'm... I'm fine, Kim."

Kim gives her a sympathetic smile. She was still new here during the time of her mother's death and she hadn't really known them well enough to really be here for her but Kevin has told her everything about how hard it was and still is on their family.

She knows that her mother used to volunteer at this facility though and she's pretty sure that this might actually help Rachel.

Giving her arm a comforting squeeze "Okay, well... come on then."

From the school, it only takes them about fifteen minutes to reach the facility and before long, Rachel stares up at the looming building from the safety of Kimberley's car.

Panic starts to bubble and fester in her chest. Threatening to shake the flimsy hold that she has over her emotions.

Maybe... maybe this wasn't such a bright idea.

Yeah.

She's changed her mind. She doesn't want to do this anymore. Doesn't want to step into the building that will be dragging her head first into the abyss of emotions that she's kept locked up, deep inside the recesses of her soul.

Cause ya know, it's so much fucking easier to _ignore_ feelings instead of actually dealing with them.

"Rachel?"

Nope. Na uh. Not happening. She's staying right here.

Or walking home. Walking's good for you... isn't it?

_Yeah, it **may** be good for you...but at what cost?_

"Rachel?"

Alright, no walking then... but maybe it's a good time to just sit here and ponder philosophy again?

_Yeah, we haven't done that in a while._

The next moment, her door is ripped open and she feels herself being dragged out of the car forcefully.

"No!" Desperate to stay in the car, she reaches out to grab hold of the seat, the seat-belt, then the car door, anything to stay. in. the. car "No!"

"Rachel!"

"What!?" She snaps around to glare at Kim, who still has a firm hold around her waist

"Come on, you promised." Oh no! Puppy eyes! No! Not the puppy eyes!

Her eyes narrow dangerously "Alright fine!" With a huff, she slams the door shut and crosses her arms "You happy now?"

_Quick, the moment that Kim turns around, make a mad dash for the car..._

Her stomach drops at the sound of the car locking though and Kim gives her a smug smirk "Extremely."

"You are an evil, _evil _person... and _strong_ too... I mean holy shit..."

"Nah, you're just weak."

Hey! "I am not weak! I'm like She hulk, seriously... She hulk with extremely dainty bone structure though, I mean, have you _heard _the sound of snapping wrist bones? _Not fun_."

Walking into the lobby, the elderly receptionist looks up at the two of them with a warm smile "Afternoon dears. Kimberley, I'm glad to see that you brought a friend along today."

"Hi, Mrs. Adams..." Kim starts sweetly "This is Rachel Stilinski. Rachel, this is Mrs. Adams."

Rachel waves meekly "Hi."

"It's nice to meet you, Rachel." Handing them each a paper slip, Mrs. Adams motions down the hallway to right "The patient that you'll be visiting today is down this hall, last door on your left."

She takes the slip "Peter... Hale?"

Hale?!

Are you fucking kidding me?!

"Is something the matter, dear?" Her head snaps up to meet the questioning gazes of her two companions... whoops...did she... did she say that_ out loud_?

He. he. he.

"Uh..." Quick! Rachel, say something! "No, nothing's wrong."

Lame.

"Uhm...okay?" With a shake of her head, Kimberley walks towards the opposite hallway and Rachel's left in awkward silence with the receptionist.

"Uh... so... I'll just...go... yeah... going..." Without waiting for a response, she tucks tail and practically flees in the direction of Peter's room before glancing down at the slip still clutched in her shaking hands

Focus, Rachel!

"Peter Hale... Burn victim?"

Didn't Stiles say something yesterday about Derek's whole family dying in a house fire or something?

How did his... whoever this guy is to him, survive then?

Scrubbing a hand through her hair, Rachel forces a deep breath of air into her lungs "Okay. You can do this, Rachel. Just go into the room... it's not like the guy is going to kill you or something."

Heh.

Stepping into the room, Rachel takes the time to look around the place. From the man sitting in the wheelchair in front of the window, to the bare walls and the hospital bed.

"This whole room just _screams_ fucking depressing." She mutters under her breath, before slowly making her way over to the man sitting with his back to her.

Clearing her throat "Uh... Hi, Mr. Hale." Wringing her hands together "So, this is going to sound so completely awkward it's not even funny...really... but uh, my name is Rachel Stilinski and apparently I'm here to keep you company for the next half an hour."

Sitting down on the cold floor, with her back pressed against the wall so that she can look up at him, Rachel sighs "So yeah... I don't understand why they only let us visit with you for an half an hour a day... That's not really much of a visit. They should have kept it at an hour..." Wrapping her arms around her legs, she pulls them to her chest "Like, how it was when my mother was still alive..." She trails off, tears clouding her vision "I guess a lot has changed since then..."

She's been trying to ignore the empty hollowness in her chest ever since she stepped through those sliding doors.

The memories of visiting this place with her mom just helps to add fuel to the hurt fire burning away at her insides.

This was a _shitty _idea.

She should _never_ have come back here.

But she can't leave. Judging by the empty, bare room. He seems to be pretty lonely. Like he rarely (if ever) gets any visitors.

She can't leave.

Not now.

"You know what? I'm rambling... just one of the stuff that I do when I'm nervous..." Or on the verge of an emotional breakdown "And my mom..." Swallow these tears, Rachel "Well, anyway, she used to say that silence is golden."

Unless you have two, _extremely_ hyperactive children.

Then silence is very, _very _suspicious.

Her mother's words. Not hers.

Apparently, it's the same if you have a puppy.

She wouldn't _know_. Since she's never _had_ a puppy before (Thanks _dad_) or children (Nervous shudder, thankfully)

"So, yeah. I'll just shut up, now."

So, complete and utter silence for the next twenty five minutes?

Pfft. Piece of cake.

**TW ** SOM ** TW ** SOM ** TW**

It was _not_ a piece of cake.

It was anything _but _a piece of cake.

Whoever said that phrase in the first place should be shot.

Or stoned.

Doesn't matter, as long as he pays for sitting on a throne of _lies_!

Pulling a hand through her hair, she climbs back into Kimberly's car. The aforementioned gives her a concerned look.

The silence for the first few minutes of their journey is deafening.

There's something that she wants to go do.

Something she's been thinking of ever since she was in Peter Hale's room "Hey, uh Kim..." Wringing her hands together nervously "Can you take me to the graveyard?"

She hasn't really spoken to Kim about her mom, so she's not too sure how her friend is going to react because she has also never taken her to her mom's grave.

Kim nods, but surprisingly, doesn't say anything about her request, just "Do you want to get something to eat first?"

"No... no thanks, I'm good." Truth is, she's starving. But she doesn't know if she's going to be able to eat anything now with her stomach all twisted up in a ball of emotions.

She'll probably puke everything back up and this time, she won't even have any _Iron Wolf_ to blame it on.

"Wait... seriously?!"

A small smile tugs at the corners of her mouth "Yeah, you know; it doesn't happen quite often but there _are_ times when I really don't want to eat."

"You're telling me, I don't think I've ever seen you turn down food. _Especially _junk food."

Shrugging "As delicious as that sounds... I don't think I'd be able to eat anything right about now."

The rest of the ride is spent in silence as well, Kim giving her friend constant worried looks and said friend's thoughts a million miles away.

"You want some company?" Rachel gets out of the car when they finally stop at the graveyard with a shake of her head

"No, I'll be fine." Kim wasn't here. She won't understand. "I'll just walk home."

"Uh...alright?" Walking home? That's not like her friend. Maybe she should just phone Kevin to come and sit with her. Then at least she won't be alone and she would have someone that she really trusts with her.

"Thanks for dropping me off, Kim." The brunette smiles

"Yeah, don't mention it."

"See ya." Waving goodbye to Kim, she starts walking down the path that she has long ago since memorized.

Today has been an extremely, _extremely_ emotionally draining day.

It had taken everything she had, _not_ to break down into an emotional ball of tears back in Peter Hale's room.

"Ugh, emotions. Feelings. _Hateful_ things." Wrapping her arms around her waist, she comes to a stop in front of her mother's grave

_Claudia Stilinski_

_Beloved wife and mother_

_Always in our hearts_

"Hey mom..." Her shaky voice is soft, barely a whisper "I have had... the most emotionally draining day today..." She sits down on the grass cross legged "And a really interesting week. Well, I guess that the reason for both kinda links in with one another " A smile "I met this guy... but he's so... _so_ strange. He has this whole bad boy, brooding and a little bit constipated look down pat."

Now, she frowns "But the weird thing is... is when I met him, I kinda ran _right_ into him..." Not that weird an occurrence for her "at the gas station and I _swear _I heard him growl... but I might be wrong about that. You know how wild my imagination can get sometime. But then, later that night, Scott was bitten by something..." While saying this, she starts clearing away leaves from the grave "And _he_ claims that it was a wolf..."

"Which is _crazy_, I know... but mom, you should _see _this guy. He has the most gorgeous green eyes. Which, by the by, is what I call him..." Shifting uncomfortably, she glances around the graveyard

You know that feeling of being watched? Yeah, that feelings back.

Although, she can't _see_ anything so...

_Hey! Just cause you can't **see** anything, doesn't mean that there isn't something there..._

_Watching you at this very second. **Hiding. **Laying in wait for the perfect time to..._

"Rachel?"

"Holy mother fucking shit!" _Why?! Why now, Kevin!? Now, of all __**fucking **__times!?_

She's not too sure how or when, in the middle of her curse fest, she manages to end up _behind_ her mother's grave stone, but somehow she does and she finds herself clutching to it for dear life.

"Kevin! You mother fucker! _Stop doing that_!"

"I'm..." In between his hysterical laughter, Kevin struggles to form the correct words "I'm..."

"Oh yeah. Hardy har har. It's all shits and giggles until someone dies of a freaking shock induced heart attack!"

Clearing his throat, the other teenager takes a deep breath to calm himself down "Okay, okay. I'm really sorry. This time, I _really_ didn't mean to scare you."

"Yeah, whatever." Muttering, she walks back around the grave "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Kim called and told me where you were and that you were alone _**and**_ that you didn't want anything to eat."

They were worried?

"Oh, you guys didn't have to worry. I'm fine... or I _was_ until a minute ago."

"I said I was sorry! What more do you want of me?!"

"I want you to bow down and kiss my gorgeous feet!" Overly dramatic show of hand towards feet?

Check.

Kevin gives her a blank look "Not gonna happen."

"Aww! But you asked what more I want of you!"

"Yeah well, you're shit outta luck then."

"You suck."

"I do? Guess I'll just have to ask Danny if I'm any good at it then." For a split second, Rachel stares at him in utter confusion... then it disgustingly dawns on her and she retches at the thought and the image that it conjures up

"_Eeeeeeeeewwww! Eeeeeewww! Why!? _Why would you say something like that to me!?" Kevin bursts out laughing again, almost choking on his own saliva in the process. And she finds herself _almost_ wishing that he had.

Quick! Think Disney!

Think. Disney!

"In front of my mother's grave!?" Falling down on the grass, she covers her eyes "I hate you."

"Don't lie." Joining her on the grass, he grins "You love me." At least she doesn't look sad anymore

"Not right now, I don't."

"What about if I buy you some delicious food and Pepsi?"

Well, that _does_ sound good...

No! Don't fall into his trap!

Resist!

You must resist!

"I'm not hungry." Just as she says that, her stomach grumbles loudly. Betraying her lie. And she rolls her eyes.

_Thanks for nothing, you little traitor._

Kevin smirks widely "So, food it is then."

"If I have to, I guess." Holding her hand out for him after he stands up, she groans when he pulls her to her feet

"So, you're coming with me and Kim to the party tomorrow night, right?"

"Yeah, I guess? Ugh, and when can I _stop_ being the third wheel? It's so _uncomfortable_." They start heading back towards his car

"When you get a boyfriend, I guess. Or someone else to take pity on you. Whichever comes first."

"So, basically- when pigs fly?"

"Basically."

* * *

**A/N: I don't know... I just don't know.**

**The next chapter with the party should be up by Sunday (But I'm writing math these next two days so that might not happen). But next chapter will have A LOT more Derek/Rachel in it, so yay! Happy times! **

**Anyways, please review! It means a lot to a starving author!**

**P.S: Sets for my stories are on Polyvore, check it out if you want, under lyth icebreath.**


	4. Werewolf

**Wow, this was an incredibly hard chapter to write. I'm still not 100% happy with it but here it is.**

**Thanks for the all the reviews/Favorites/Alerts so far guys, I really appreciate it!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Lenka- Trouble is a friend_

"_The eye of the storm or the cry in the morn! Oh, oh! You're fine for a while, but you start to lose control!" _Kevin cringes, gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turn white. He loves Rachel. She's his best friend and extremely entertaining when she's had sugar _but _when she tries to sing, it sounds more like a walrus giving birth to farm equipment.

Seriously.

You do not want her to sing, unless you want your ears to _bleed_.

"_He's there in the dark! He's there in my heart! He waits in the wings! He's gotta play a part! Trouble is a friend! Yeah! Trouble is a friend of mine!" _

Rachel giggles "Cooommmeee on, Kevin!" Slapping him on the arm "Don't be such a _weenie_!"

Kevin rolls his eyes "Just so you know, I'm done being your sugar dealer."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Jokes on _you_, I can feed myself sugar."

"Not if no one takes you to the store, you can't."

She pouts "No fair, you know I have a condition that keeps me from driving."

"Pfft, _road rage _and just _not giving a fuck, _don't count."

She crosses her arms and slams back into her seat with a huff "Kevin, shut your whore mouth. I do not have _road rage_. I'm a fucking happy chappy. I am a fucking daisy! _I am_ a fucking lady and you will fucking treat me as one!"

For a few minutes, Kevin looks at her incredulously. Then, he bursts out laughing. Like that's the funniest fucking thing that he has ever heard in his life.

Jerk.

"Did you just tell me to shut my whore mouth, _Sunny_?"

She looks at him in shock, before slapping her hand over his mouth. Praying that he won't lick her. And flinching because of the awkward angle that her arm is twisted at "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! We don't speak of _that _name."

He gives her a wicked look before she lets out a surprised yelp "Eww!" Clutching her wet hand tightly to her chest, she gives him an unimpressed look "You're _disgusting_!"

He laughs, pulling his car up to her house "You'll survive."

"I doubt it. I'm probably getting numerous diseases as we speak. Before you know it, I'll go into shock and _die_!" Wiping her hand on his jeans "I can see the headlines now- Young, beautiful teenager dies after being infected by best friend saliva."

"How tragic."

"I know, _right_! And it'll be all your fault!"

"Rachel, I love you. But would you kindly fuck off now?" She huffs again before grabbing her bags and clambering out of the car "Remember, we're picking you up at seven tomorrow."

"Gotcha." Saluting him "Stay weird, Kevin."

She watches him drive off before running for her house "Stiles!" Practically skipping up the stairs after shutting the front door, she bounces into her brother's room. The sugar still buzzing pleasantly in her system "Stiiilees!"

To find her brother hunched over his computer, random papers and books scattered all over his floor "Stiles?"

"Hey, you're back." He doesn't even look at her. His attention never really straying from the computer screen

Wonder if he even realizes who he's talking to?

"Yup!" Looking around the room, she frowns "What are you researching, anyway?" Picking up one of the random papers

Lycanthrope?

"Werewolf..." Seriously, he's still going with that? "Stiles, what's going on?"

"Okay, listen I know this might sound crazy..." Uh, just a little bit. She's still on a sugar high and even she knows how crazy this all sounds, he spins his chair around to face her "But. The animal hair that they found on the body in the woods- It came back as _wolf_ hair."

Wolf hair?

"But there aren't any wolves in California."

"That's exactly what I told Scott, but you should have seen him on the field today, Rachel. His speed, his reflexes."

"So wait..." Maybe she should be sitting down for this "You're saying that Scott is what, a werewolf?"

"Exactly!"

"Stiles..." She's all for shit like this and she seriously hates being the realist in this situation...

"No, seriously! He doesn't even need to use his _inhaler_ anymore!"

This makes her stop "Seriously?"

Her brother nods, excitement taking over his features "Yeah!"

"Alright..." Running a hand through her hair "Gimme a book. I'll help you."

"Awesome!" Tossing her a particular heavy book, he smirks as she grunts from the weight of it

"You're a bitch."

"Pot, meet kettle."

**TW ** SOM ** TW ** SOM ** TW**

Sometime during their intense research, she must have fallen asleep. Because the next thing she knows, there's knocking on the door, making her yelp and fall to floor _again_.

From her position, she hears her brother sigh in exasperation and she wants _so_ badly to flip him off. But, unfortunately, her current predicament makes that nearly impossible.

"Freaking inflexible limbs." She mumbles darkly, before slowly pushing herself onto her back, staring up at the ceiling

"Get in. You gotta see this!" Scott comes _strutting_ into the room. Looking suspiciously like the cat that caught the pigeon. Before occupying her previous seat, he gives her a questioning look

"Hey, Rachel."

She waves at him "Whattup, Scotty?"

"Watcha doing down there?"

"Admiring the _beautifully_ done ceiling." _Obviously _

"Oh...okay? What's so interesting about it?"

"Oh, you know..."

"Would you two _focus_?!"

Scott shrugs, sitting down on the bed "Is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?"

"Uh, sorta?"

"_No_. They're still questioning people. Even Derek Hale."

Hmmh, Green Eyes.

Just the thought of him makes her drool.

No! Disney, Rachel!

Disney!

"Oh yeah, the guy in the woods from the other day."

"Uh, excuse me- His name is _Green Eyes_."

The two boys ignore her and she huffs

How rude.

"Yeah! Yes, but _this _isn'tabout _that_!"

"Okay. So what's this about?"

Rachel giggles. This is going to be good.

Stiles glares at her while Scott gives her a questioning look

"Remember the joke from the other day?" He nods, looking between her brother and her "Yeah not a joke anymore."

He gives her an even more confused and questioning look than normal, Stiles sighs in exasperation "The wolf - the bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Uh, I dunno." Stiles looks at him like he's sprouted wings and Scott gives her a panicked look "_Should_ I?"

"It's a signal, okay? When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em."

_Breathe, Stiles._

_Don't forget to breathe._

You know, sometimes she really worries about her baby bro.

_Yeah, look who's talking._

_Shut up. _

"A whole pack of... _wolves_?"

Okay, alright. So maybe she isn't being helpful by laughing her ass off at that question but _come on!_ Scott is being so cute and adorable and naïve and maybe she should have stopped to actually, really, properly consider- How crazy she and Stiles must be sounding right about now.

Well, more Stiles than her.

But whatev's

She's used to people thinking that.

"No - _Werewolves_." Wow, saying it out loud... does not make it sound any less crazy.

Nope.

Not at all.

Even Scott needs to take a minute to process what just came out of his best friends mouth. Before he shakes his head to clear it of all the crazy piling up by the second "Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour."

Wait, hold up.

_Excuse_ you?

Who died and suddenly made this Allison person more important than his friends? They're practically like family and this chick comes along and he starts acting all dickery?

If that's what romance does to a person then she don't want no slice of that apple pie.

Nope.

No, thank you.

_Dean would be **ashamed**._

_Dean is a **man whore**._

_Point._

"I saw you on the field yesterday, Scott. Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was impossible."

Wait a minute- "What happened on the field?"

Why is she always the one that never knows what the fuck is going on!?

"I made a good shot."

"No, he made an _incredible_ shot. And I mean - The way you _moved_, your _speed_, your _reflexes_. Y'know, People can't just suddenly _do_ that overnight."

Pushing herself up into a sitting position "Okay, I'm barely even following this conversation _but _he does have a point, Scott."

"Thank you! And, and, and then there's the vision and the senses, and don't even think I didn't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore."

Scott sighs, seemingly getting more and more annoyed with them by the second. Well, tough cookies. He is going to listen to their crazy theory, whether he wants to or not, because that's what good friends do.

"I can't think about this now! We'll talk tomorrow."

Excuse you? Did he just, _dismiss_ them?

"Tomorrow?! What? _No_! The full moon's tonight. Don't you get it?" Stiles looks at him. His whole body language pleading with his best friend, his brother, to understand the reason behind all this madness.

That he has a point.

And that if he doesn't listen... people could get _seriously_ hurt.

People that they both care about.

_He_ could get hurt.

What is it going to take to make him _understand_.

"What are you trying to do? I just made first line." He pushes himself off of the bed roughly "I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?"

Hold the phone.

"He isn't trying to ruin _anything_, Scott." She pushes herself to her feet to stand in front of him "Why can't you get it into that thick skull of yours? My brother, bless his soul- is only trying to _help_ you."

Stiles nods, almost sounding sad "You're cursed, Scott. You know, and it's not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your blood-lust will be at its peak."

"Blood-lust?"

"Yeah, your urge to kill."

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles."

Okay, it doesn't matter who the fuck this punk thinks he is- _no one_ threatens her brother. She punches him in the arm (Not caring if it hurts or not) and gives him a deadly glare "I think it's time for you to leave, Scott."

And preferably not come back until you've stopped being a dick.

He nods, giving her an equally dark glare but Stiles interrupts them

**"No, wait! Scott,** you gotta hear this. 'The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse.' All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does." Okay, that's something that she definitely didn't want to know. Angry at him or not, he's still her other baby bro and she would have preferred that he stay as innocent and naïve as always. Maybe it's time for her to have 'the talk' with Scott and this Allison girl... but first, maybe someone should have 'the talk' with her? "You gotta cancel this date. I'm gonna call her right now.

"What are you doing?" Scott sounds outraged. And rightfully so. Stiles practically shoves them out of the way to get to Scott's backpack. Looking as grim and determined as ever.

"I'm canceling the date." He gives them a _obviously _look. Like, haven't they been listening to a word he's been saying?

Well, she doesn't know about Scotty, but there has been a few minutes where she kinda spaced out during this whole thing... but she had been listening... for the most part?

"No, give it to me!" Scott rips the bag out of Sties' hands and the next few seconds happen in a blur because the one second, their standing in front of her and then the next, she's clawing at Scott's arm, practically screaming her lungs out on him to let go of her brother.

The boy standing in front of her, holding her brother against the wall, threatening to bash his face in- is _not_ the Scott McCall that she knows and loves.

Not at all.

And she can't help but panic about that.

"Scott! You mother fucking dick whore bastard! Let him _go_!" Her brother flinches, closing his eyes, preparing himself for inevitable pain.

But just as fast as Scott snapped out of it, he snaps back into it.

Pulling away from Stiles as if just touching him, burns. And instead of focusing his aggravation on her brother, he slams the chair away from him

"I'm sorry." He looks at them with wide, pleading eyes but she shakes her head roughly, turning to her real brother

"Just _go_ Scott."

"Rachel, I'm..."

"_Leave!_" It's all fun and games until someone threatens to harm her brother.

"I - I gotta go get ready for that party. I'm sorry."

Yeah, just go to your stupid fucking party.

Turning her worried eyes on her brother, they both ignore Scott storming out of the room "You okay?"

He nods, not looking at her and she sighs.

Boys.

Infuriating things.

She turns to leave but her brother calls her back and just as she turns to him, he turns his chair to her and they both stare at the _claw_ marks in shock.

"Uh, what the actual fuck?"

**TW ** SOM ** TW ** SOM ** TW**

Later, Rachel walks out of the bathroom, smoothing down her shirt and heading towards her closet to find a pair of boots to wear to the party.

After what happened with Scott though, she's not too sure if she really in the mood for this whole party thing tonight.

"Ugh." Pulling her boots on, she falls back onto the bed.

What's gotten into Scott anyway?

One moment, he's the sweet, loveable, awkward guy and the next, he's a raging, aggressive dick.

Teenagers are _weird, _like _seriously_.

And those claw rips in her brother's chair? What the frikkedy fuck? Something majorly screwy is going on here and she's starting to think that maybe her brother might just have an actual point with this whole werewolf thing...

But then... what _else_ exists? Witches? Vampires? Ghosts?

Next thing you know, the Winchester brothers are gonna randomly pop up, trying to solve a case like it's a usual thing for them.

Which it is... but dammit this whole thing is just messing with her already confused mind!

"Ugh..." Swiping a hand over her face "My whole life is one confused lie!"

"Why?" Kim sounds only mildly interested as she comes waltzing into Rachel's room causing her to scream in surprise and fall of the bed... for the frikken second time in a matter of an _hour._

"For _fucks_ sake!" Can no one in this town knock?! Or just shout when they come into the house to let the occupants know of their presence?!

Is a little common courtesy too much to ask for?!

"You okay down there?" Her best friend plops down onto her bed, looking like she owns the bloody place

"Just peachy."

At her snappish tone, Kim raises an eyebrow "The hell is your problem?"

Rachel sighs "Nothing."

"You sure?"

No. My adopted baby brother might be a werewolf. Oh yeah, they exist! Along with any other supernatural creature of your darkest nightmares... maybe...

A movement in front of her eyes, makes her jump as she's pulled from her thoughts. Whoops! She didn't say any of that _out loud_, did she?

Kim still looks real chilled, so guess not?

Outside, a car hoots making Kim jump up from the bed "That's Kevin, let's _go_!"

The apprehension of going to this party, on the night of the _full moon_, with this whole thing with Scott hits her with full force.

"Ugh."

Kim stops at the door, spinning around to glare at her "_What_?"

"I don't wanna go!"

She would much rather stay here.

And watch Supernatural.

Yeah, that's a _great_ idea!

It's been _ages _since she's spent time with the boys.

Then maybe she can also pick up a few pointers on how to deal with werewolves should the need (hopefully never) arise?

"No!"

Excuse you?

"You are coming to this party!" Kim storms down on her "And you are going to be _social_!" Grabbing her by the arm, she stars pulling her towards the stairs

"But why?!"

"Because I _said_ so!"

"Ugh." Where's her father when she needs him? His daughter is practically being kidnapped but _no_, he's off being _responsible_, searching for the other half of a body in the woods.

Why can't he be here to rescue her?

Sniff.

Sob.

Scream for help?

"_Don't_ even think of it!" Kim hisses, practically dragging her towards the car

"It's really creepy how you do that."

"Everything okay?" Kevin gives them a concerned look as they climb into the car, Rachel snuggles deeper into the seat and her jacket. Scrounging her iPod out of her jacket pocket, she shrugs in response because she can't tell any of them what's really going on until _she _knows what's really going on.

Plus, her friends are cool... but they won't believe werewolves actually existing.

_Hell_, she doesn't even know if she's actually believing that they exist.

Weight of the world, by Chantal Kreviazuk starts blaring over her ear phones as Kevin drives away from her home and towards that damnable party.

**TW ** SOM ** TW ** SOM ** TW**

"I _hate_ you."

"Oh, don't be such a sour puss."

Someone bumps into her, rushing up the stairs with their giggling girlfriend in tow, probably for some _smexy_ time and she groans "No, I really, _really_, hate you."

Kim rolls her eyes "We'll be outside if you decide to join us." tugging Kevin deeper into the festering pool of withering bodies.

Rachel shudders "Wait?! You want me to go in _there_?"

Just keep your head down.

You need to go through _there_ to get _outside_.

Outside where there is fresh air and you'll finally be able to actually _breathe._

And not suffocate amidst sweaty, disgusting bodies and air that reeks of alcohol and vomit.

"And they say the night is still young." Okay, keep your head down.

You can do this!

"Here goes nothing." Practically hunching into herself, she starts forcing her way through the crowd. Crossing the living room to get to the porch door.

Gasping for air when she finally manages to worm her way out of the crowd,she feels like kissing the fucking grass out of pure, unadulterated relief "Holy shit! I _survived_!"

"Hey, good for you Stilinski." Wait a minute... is that...

"Danny! You sexy bastard! _Gimme_ a hug!"

Danny chuckles "I didn't expect to see you at a party, Stilinski."

"Ugh, Kim made me come with her and Kevin."

"Aww, poor..."

"Danny!" An obnoxious male voice cuts the seventeen year old off and annoyances floods her system because if there is two people on this beautiful fucking planet that she cannot stand- it's Jackson and Lydia

"Well, that's my que to _skedaddle_ out of here. See ya, Danny."

He waves goodbye and she's off to find her friends.

On her way there, however, something-or someone at least- draws her attention away from her actual intended goal.

Green eyes?

The hell is he doing here?

At a high school party?

Obviously, this requires further investigation.

"Whattup Green Eyes?"

Derek tenses, but other than that, doesn't even really look at her.

"Why are we standing in the dark... behind a fire pit?"

Nothing.

"This is all just some lame attempt at making everyone believe that you're mysterious or some shit like that, isn't it?"

Still nothing.

Not even a twitch.

Wow, he's good.

Props dude. _Seriously_.

Well, if he isn't even going to have to decency to react then fuck it.

Fuck it _all_.

"_Oh, the power to be strong! And the wisdom to be wise! All these things will come to you in time!  
On this journey that you're making, there'll be answers that you'll seek! And it's you who'll climb the mountain! It's you who'll reach the peak!" _A few kids in the immediate area give the two of them bored looks.

Some of them, especially the girls, giggle like crazy but most of all, they generally ignore her.

They are all used to her doing crazy shit like this.

In fact, some of them move off, because everyone knows abot potential hearing damage coupled with her singing.

"_Son of Man, look to the sky! Lift your spirit, set it free! Some day you'll walk tall with pride! Son of Man, a man in time you'll be!"_

He snaps his head around to glare at her. And it's the funniest fucking thing ever, seeing someone wrestling with should they be angry or should they be shocked as fuck and just be done with it all.

Hey, at least he's looking at her now.

And is that? Is that a tiny flicker of amusement she's seeing in those gorgeous green eyes?

Imagine if life was one big musical and people just start singing at random... that would be _awesome_!

"_Though there's no one there to guide you! No one to take your hand! But with faith and understanding! You will journey from boy to man!"  
_

The next moment, someone takes hold of her arm and rips her away from the still shell shocked Derek "_Holy shit_!" She stumbles over her own feet at the sudden movement, before tumbling towards the fire pit. Watching as the flames come closer, ever closer.

Frikking hell.

Okay, everyone knows her singing is terrible. But is _killing_ her because of it really necessary?!

Seriously!?

Whoever decided to surprise an extremely uncoordinated person like this is a fucking dick.

Just saying.

Her life flashes before her eyes and she closes her eyes, waiting for the end to strike. She always said that she's going to hell, but is _this_ really the way that she has to get there?

Pretty frikking ironic if you think about it.

But then, someone grabs hold of her waist while someone _else_ gasps in shock and she finds herself clinging to her rescuer in the after shock. Her eyes still screwed tightly shut.

"_Rachel_!"

Through the ringing in her ears, she can barely make out someone (Kevin?) calling her name. But she refuses to open her eyes, or let go of the person who saved her.

Her world spins around her as the shock of what could have just been, comes crashing down on her.

She could have _died_

"Rachel." A unfamiliar voice (That's she's pretty sure she's heard somewhere before) whispers her name "Breathe."

Tears sting her eyes as she forces air into her lungs, forcing her lungs to do their duty. With the breathe of relieving air, her world slowly stops spinning and the ringing in her ears fades and she's bombarded by a million sounds all at once.

Loud music. People chattering like nothing in the world is the matter. Like she hadn't almost died.

And "Let go of her." Kevin's harsh voice right next to her, makes her eyes snap open.

Kevin? Where the hell did he come from?

He wasn't anywhere near here... was he?

She finds herself staring up into the green eyes of Derek frikking Hale, acutely aware of the fact that she's still clinging to his arms. Still using him as her anchor "Nice reflexes."

_How do you know my name?_

Before he has the chance to respond, she gets pulled from his arms and she's forced to relinquish her iron grip on his jacket.

"Are you okay?!" The frantic questioning of her best friend draws her attention over to him and she lets out a shaky breath as he leads her away from Derek and over to the grass, looking over her shoulder to see Derek glaring darkly in their general direction.

"I'm fine, Kevin." Her voice is shaky

_Thanks to Derek._

"Who the _fucking_ hell..." Looking up into the pale face of Kimberly, she sighs.

Of fucking course.

She's no fun.

"Never mind."

**TW ** SOM ** TW ** SOM ** TW**

Rachel smiles as she sees Scott dancing with a pretty, unfamiliar girl.

That must be Allison.

Go Scott.

For the past fifteen minutes, she's been sitting on the exact same spot on the grass. Kevin had tried to get her to go dancing, Kim hadn't tried anything after almost killing her, but she's more content just sitting here.

Watching everyone.

Always watching.

Silently judging.

Somewhere in the past fifteen minutes, Derek had disappeared and she hadn't seen him since her near death experience.

"Here." Taking the ice cold Pepsi can from Kevin, Rachel smiles giddily

"I thought you weren't going to supply me with sugar?"

Opening the can with a satisfying _hiiisk, _she takes an extra large gulp of the sugary drink as Kevin scoffs "Yeah well, you almost died. I thought I could at least make this _one_ exception."

"Aww." Nudging his side "Aside from food, you're seriously my favorite."

"Thanks? I think?"

"You're welcome." Taking another sip of the Pepsi, she forces herself not to laugh because otherwise she's going to choke and die on the sugary drink.

"Scott!?" At that, her head snaps up and over towards where the Allison chick is forcing her way through the crowd

Uh...

"Hold my drink." Shoving said drink unceremoniously at Kevin's chest, ignore his grunt of protest, Rachel jumps to her feet before rushing back to the same crowd she's been trying to keep as far away as possible from.

"Scott?"

Allison disappears into the crowd and she's left, blindly struggling her way through

Okay, this is just getting ridiculous.

"_Move_ bitches!" Shoving, or trying at least, to shove people out of her way as she painfully slowly makes her way towards the front door "I knew I should have stayed home and watched Supernatural."

"Scott!"

She comes to a stop on the grass next to Allison (Please let this be Allison or things are gonna be hella awkward) and they both watch as Scott drives off without so much as looking back

"Great. There goes my ride."

Rachel gives her a sympathetic smile "Yeah, sorry about that, Scott isn't feeling too well." Oh, if only you knew.

"I'm Rachel, by the way. Scott's like family."

"I'm Allison." Thank heaven's for small mercies.

"Allison!"

The girls turn to see Derek coming towards them.

Wait, how does she know Derek?

By the confused look on her face, apparently she doesn't.

Okay, how the hell does Derek know everyone's names if he hasn't been here in years?

"Hello again, Rachel." Said girl raises a questioning eyebrow and Allison looks at her

"Do you know him?"

_Not really._

_Give the guy the benefit of the doubt._

_He did save you from burning into hell._

Chewing on her bottom lip, she nods "Yeah, he's a friend."

_Don't make me regret this, Green Eyes._

Derek smiles and unease settles in the pit of her stomach "Well, come on, I'll give you guys a ride home."

"Okay, thanks." Allison smiles and Derek motions over to his car

"Just so you know..." Rachel and Derek watch as Allison heads over to his car "My dad's the Sheriff, and if you even so much as try something weird- You'll have a bullet so far and so fast up your ass before you can even say _werewolf._"

Hmm, he looks surprised

_Coincidence? I think not._

Whatev's.

Skipping towards his car, she slides into the back seat, insisting that Allison sit in front, cause you know- She's just super nice like that "Nifty car you got here, Green Eyes."

"Green Eyes?" Allison gives them each a questioning look

"It's my nickname for him?"

"Why Green Eyes?"

Gasp "Allison, my dear. Have you _seen _those gorgeous green orbs?"

Allison giggles and Derek sighs and the death stare that he gives her in the rear view mirror says it all – Be quiet and don't make me go throw you back into the fire myself.

Well, geez.

You don't have to mean about it Green Eyes.

Can somebody _please _just give this poor guy a hug already?

_I volunteer?_

* * *

**A/N: My goodness. I don't know what to say about this chapter. I really don't. Other than- Please let me know what you think about it?**


End file.
